


Protection

by Only_got_Se17enteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also I'm so sorry for making Suga an ass, And Some Red Velvet, Astro too, F/M, Has some BTS, I needed more people IDK, Kill me later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_got_Se17enteen/pseuds/Only_got_Se17enteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching his best friend, Man MinYoung suffer from the rollercoaster that is her relationship, Jun decides to find a way to end it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jun to the rescue

Her name flashed on the screen of my phone. It was about one in the morning, and though I was dead tired, seeing her name sparked a sense of awakeness in me. I quickly answered the phone, bringing the it up to my ear just in time to hear her cracked voice.

 

"J-Jun..?"  _ Goddamn it.  _

 

"Hey, MinYoung. Are you okay..?" It was a rhetorical question. I already knew what was wrong. That asshole of a boyfriend probably did something to her again. At my question, the faint sound of her sobs traveled over the speaker. I let out a short sigh before plopping down onto the couch. "What did he do, Niu Niu?" Her crying stopped for a second but started again quickly, harder this time. I let out another sigh, running my fingers through my hair, annoyed. "Where are you? Are you home?"

 

"I-I... I'm at the bar... The one by Minghao's house..." She stuttered through her sobs. I got up and grabbed my keys.

 

"I'm coming to get you. Go back inside and stay there until I get there, okay? I'll only be five minutes." The bar was more like ten minutes away, but who really drives the speed limit? I barely heard her whisper 'okay' before she hung up. I let out a agitated groan before slipping on my shoes and running out the door.

 

As promised, I got there within five minutes. When I walked into the half empty bar, I instantly saw MinYoung. She sat in the corner booth, her head down with her purple dyed hair sprawled around the table and her shoulders shaking slightly. I let out a short sigh and quickly walked over to her, ignoring the hellos from a drunk SoonYoung as I passed the bar. I slid into the seat opposite of her. I gently reached out my hand and ran in over the top of her head. Her shaking stopped and she slowly looked up at me. Her makeup ran in two black and pink streaks down her cheeks, her dark eyes bloodshot from how much she had been crying. The sight of my best friend in such a state filled me with anger. This was happening too often; the late night calls of her crying, hours spent at the bar, going on about how awful he is. All for what? For her to turn around and do it all again. No matter what I said, she refused to leave him. 

 

I smiled warmly at her. Her lips quivered before she began crying again. She covered her face with one hand, the other staying on the table. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on her, squeezing it lightly. She glanced at me and took a deep breath. Forcing herself to stop crying, she shook herself and began running her fingers through her hair. While she preoccupied herself, the waiter came over and asked me if I wanted anything. he was kinda short with blond hair that was dyed blue at the tips. I told him just a glass of beer would be fine. He nodded and looked over at MinYoung. He smiled apologetically at her, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

 

"I'm so sorry he stood you up again, Sweetie," he said. MinYoung shrugged slightly. 

 

"It's alright, JinJin," she said quietly. As JinJin was leaving, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She waved her hand at me. "He's a friend of mine. His group just debuted and since they're on hiatus, he needed extra money." I nodded at her explanation. 

 

"So. The bastard stood you up again?" I asked. She went quiet before nodding slowly, biting her lip to keep from crying again. "Give me the story, Minnie." She sighed and ran her finger over the edge of her shot glass.

 

"So YoonGi called me this morning and asked if I wanted to grab a bite to eat after practice. Or course, I said yes. He's been so busy lately what with all the Comeback stuff he and the boys have been doing. So he told me to meet him at the Famous Ran's restaurant just down the street at nine. So I got all dressed up and headed down there. I got there on time. And waited. And waited some more. And finally I was there for almost three hours waiting and Vernon and Seungkwan walked in and saw me. They asked what I was doing sitting all by myself..." She had to stop to take a deep, shaky breath. JinJin walked over with my beer and placed it in front of me. He looked at MinYoung and whispered "breathe" to which she nodded. She continued when he walked away to handle a screaming SoonYoung.

 

"Anyways. So I told them what had happened and Vernon almost punched a wall he was so mad. So I was going to just leave and go home, but I ended up coming here and tried to get myself drunk. But five shots of straight tonic later," she raised her rainbow colored shot glass. 

 

"I'm still sober." She slammed the glass on the table and laid her chin on her hands. I looked at her, trying to figure out what to say. I wanted to tell at her to leave him but I knew that wouldn't work. Just when I found something to say, she spoke before I could. 

 

"I think, he's cheating on me." 

 

She said it coldly. Like she had caught him already. My eyes widened when she said that. The anger inside of me only intensified. 

 

"Why do you think that, Niu Niu?" She reached across the table and grabbed my beer, taking a swing. I didn't really care. I just wanted her to keep talking. 

 

"Think about it. He's always gone. Always leaving things early. He spends more time on his phone and worrying about people touching it more than anything. He's fucking cheating on me. Not that I would blame him.." 

 

"Don't you ever say that!" I yelled, causing the occupants in the bar to swivel around to stare at me. MinYoung stared at me, dropping the bottle onto the table. I took a calming breath. "You are a beautiful girl. Don't let some stupid grey haired fucker let you think otherwise." I said quieter. Her flushed face twitched with a slight smile. I smiled back at her, happy to see her feeling even the slightest bit better. I tapped my fingers against the table, thinking. MinYoung stared at me, playing absentmindedly with the beer bottle. 

 

"So, you think he's cheating on you?" She nodded. "Hm.. I have an idea." She tilted her head. 

 

"I'm listening?" I shook my head and stood up, grabbing her and pulling her up. I wiped her face of her makeup with my sleeve and started tugging her towards the door. I handed JinJin a twenty as we exited. "Jun what are you doing?" 

 

"Taking you home." I said as we reached my car. She looked at me suspiciously. 

 

"What do you have planned in that mischievous mind of yours?" I grinned at her. 

 

"You'll see." 

  
  



	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun attempts to find an actual plan, but it doesn't work out well. With MinYoung finding information she didn't necessarily want, Jun finds the perfect way to end all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at descriptions and chapter titles oh my god.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm realizing that this story is mostly dialogue-

I stood outside of her door, listening to MinYoung and YoonGi argue. It took a lot not to just break down her door and kill him right there. I held my hands in fists behind my back. I counted in my head as I waited. anything to distract me from whatever was going inside. Soon enough, the muffled angry screams got louder as the reached the front door. I stood on the side of the door and waited. 

 

"You don't just fucking stand up your girlfriend, Suga!" MinYoung yelled just outside the door. 

 

"Well I'm fucking sorry! Jungkook needed help. He wanted to rap in our next song and asked me to help him! What the fuck was I supposed to do?!" YoonGi yelled back. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting the urge to go in and punch him. 

 

" _ 'I'm sorry, Kookie, but I have a girlfriend that I haven't seen in weeks waiting for me. I'll help you later'  _ " MinYoung said, imitating his voice as best as she could. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Suddenly their conversation went quiet. I heard a faint gasp then the shuffle of feet and the jingle of keys. Soon the door swung open and MinYoung walked out, holding the right side of her face. Before she could reach the stairs, I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist when her back pressed against my chest. I leaned down to her ear and whispered 'Just play along' into her ear. 

 

"What the hell are you doing, Jun?" She whispered back. I just smiled at her. Suga came running out the door, calling for her before noticing us. His face stiffened and his lips pressed into a thin line. 

 

"What the hell is this?" He asked calmly even though I could seen his anger all over his face. MinYoung's eyes widened and she tried to wiggle away from me. I only held tighter. 

 

" Just showing my best friend how much I appreciate her," I said with a smile, laying my head on her shoulder. YoonGi's eyes squinted at me. He walked forward and grabbed MinYoung's arm and yanked her from my grasp. She yelped and rubbed her shoulder. He ignored her and kept his eyes on me. 

 

"You need to back off and stay away from my girl," Suga spat at me. I folded my arms, smirking at him. 

 

"Or what? You'll rap me to death?" I held in a laugh as I walked towards him and down their porch stairs. I looked at MinYoung and winked at her. "I'll see you later, Jagiya." Before I could make it to the last step, I felt a hand grab the back of my jacket and pull me back. 

 

"Stay. The fuck. Away from her." Suga growled angrily in my ear before pushing me off the stairs. I fell on my feet and looked back at him. He still held MinYoung by the arm, painfully by the way her face contorted. I smiled at her and walked off. Cursing underneath my breath. 

 

* * *

 

Later that day, I was awakened by the sound of a hard knock on my door. I practically fell off the couch in shock. Quickly gaining my bearings, I groggily made my way to the door, forgetting I was in just my boxers. I swung the door open only to see MinYoung standing in the hallway. She was smiling but it faded when she saw me. She screamed and covered her eyes with her hands. 

 

“Oh my God! Wen JunHui go put on clothes! Oh my god! Who answers a door in just their underwear!?” She screamed frantically. I couldn’t help but laugh at her. 

 

“Me, obviously. But I mean, C’mon, who  _ wouldn’t _ want someone that looks like this to answer the door in just their underwear?” I jokingly struck a pose against the door frame. Minyoung smacked her forehead with her palm. 

 

“Why am I friends with you again?” She groaned. I smiled at her. 

 

“Because you love me. Now what do you want? I was having a nice dream where Hwasa was just begging for-” 

 

“Ew. Okay. I don’t need to know about your wet dreams. Just hush for a minute.” She sighed before taking out her phone. I waited patiently, still in my underwear, while she thumbed at her phone. Finally she found what she was looking for a handed it to me. I took her phone and looked at the screen. It was a screenshot of a conversation. I raised my eyebrows at her before reading. 

 

**_S: 'so I'll pick you up around seven?'_ **

 

**_HJ: 'Sounds good. I missed you while you were gone'_ **

 

**_S: 'i know baby. I missed you too'_ **

 

I looked up at MinYoung, who was standing with her arms folded, staring at the phone screen. I clicked the phone off and handed it back her. She took it and shoved it into her pocket. She looked at the ground, picking at her fingers. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her. 

 

"MinYoung..?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. She didn't say anything, just pushed past me and collapsed onto my couch, ignoring the mounds of blankets and pillows. I sighed and shut the door, walking over and sitting next to her. "I'm so sorry, Minnie.." 

 

"What were you doing this morning? He almost killed you." She said, ignoring my apology. I shrugged. 

 

"It didn't go quite as I had planned," she looked up at me from the pile of blankets. 

 

"What  _ did _ you have planned?" 

 

"Nothing," I smiled at her when she rolled her eyes. 

 

"You have a death wish, Junnie." She shook her head. 

 

"Only if it means protecting you." She smiled and pushed me. 

 

"Go put on clothes." 

* * *

 

 

After I got dressed, I started making us some dinner. To her request anyways. I personally wasn't hungry but she was begging for Rangoons. 

 

"So, believe me now?" MinYoung asked as she played with the tablecloth. I glanced over at her while I stirred the batter. 

 

"About what? YoonGi?" 

 

"Mhm.." I sighed and dropped the first two into the pot, talking loudly over the sound of the grease. 

 

"Well. Judging by the conversation between him and whoever HJ is, sadly I do," I looked over at her. She hit her head against the table, letting out a shaky sigh. I felt really bad for her. They've been together for two years and ever since Suga and his group came back from their first big tour, he's been nothing but an asshole. I've tried to talk to his group members, but they always told me to butt out. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that she needed to leave him. 

 

"What am I going to do?" She asked, muffled by the table. I walked over with a plate and set it in front of her. I took the seat opposite of her and tapped her head. 

 

"Leave him. Duh." She looked up at me and glared. 

 

"No shit," she sat up and started picking at one of the Rangoons, "but you know I can't do that.." I nodded. 

 

"Maybe he should leave you," I said. She stopped mid-chew. 

 

"What?" I smiled at her, taking a Rangoon. 

 

"You'll see. I have a plan." She rolled her eyes. 

 

"Better be better than your plan for today."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was so bored writing this. 
> 
> Jun is like my bias wrecker- 
> 
> Me and my friends were discussing how the boys would react to their friend having a horrible boyfriend and decided that Jun would be the first one to do something stupid- 
> 
> I hope you guys like this. I don't know how many parts this will be- But I hope it's good.


End file.
